


uh oh, feelings

by brushesforhands



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders
Genre: M/M, Not Really?, Oblivious, Teacher AU, kinda forbidden love?', not realizing their love for each other, uhhh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 16:50:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21305363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brushesforhands/pseuds/brushesforhands
Summary: patton and logan as teachers across the hall. will they fall? it's up to y'all.
Relationships: Logan x patton, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Logicality, Morality x Logic, Patton x Logan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	uh oh, feelings

Someone had once advised Patton to live for himself. “Friend,” he replied, just as well-intentioned, “that’s exactly what I’m doing.” It was true. He considered himself spoiled. He had a great career in a town he loved where nothing ever happened. And that was why he loved it so much. He could finally be himself. Thousands of miles away from anything that could hurt. 

And extremely close to something that could heal. 

Patton was the tenured, overqualified English teacher of his high school. He arrived early in the morning before any other staff and left long after the students did. He volunteered. He recycled (and upcycled!). He fed the birds outside his classroom window. So much so, that they brought him gifts and had their own names. Nobody could say no to that sweet, ever-smiling face. Least of all, Logan. 

Logan was the Biochemistry, Astronomy, and all around hardass teacher that worked across the hall. If Patton was overqualified, Logan was insanely overqualified. He had his phD in physics, for god’s sake. And yet, he really liked his job. The answer to that one was rather obvious to other folks, just not to Logan himself. He didn’t want to miss his  _ routine _ . 

The routine was that he’d get coffee every morning, watch Patton do a crossword in the teacher’s lounge, and watch Patton some more periodically throughout the day. And, when he got bored of that, he actually attempted to talk to him. Luckily for him, most teachers stood outside their classroom door to welcome in students, which left a window of opportunity. He could make small talk with Patton before having to lecture his students for half an hour at a time, then he could resume small talk. Things were going great. 

Especially since Patton was too oblivious to notice. He was, in the nicest way possible, a total idiot. Not with book-smarts (although those were questionable as well), but more… yeah-hes-totally-not-gay-even-though-he-stares-at-my-ass-all-day type of way. Logan’s questions about his favorite type of flower and chocolate weren’t because he was romantically interested; no, of course not! It was just a friendly friend thing to do! Guys being pals! Just two good dudes! Not at all remotely interested in each other!

So, they were both in denial. Logan was in denial that he was hopelessly in love. (He said he was only about 57% in love.) And Patton was in denial that Logan was gay. Or that  _ he  _ was gay. A lot of past trauma can do that to you. 

But they got by. Patton didn’t know it, but he developed Pavlovian responses to the school bell. Each time the bell rang, he got really excited, and he wasn’t sure why. Until he went outside his classroom to send the students off to their next class. Logan was there, too, doing the same exact thing. It was comforting, this routine. Patton liked to, you know, analyze Logan (check him out) to see what outfit he was wearing (as if that were any less gay). Logan always wore an oxford shirt tucked into black pants. But, Patton thought, it was  _ how  _ he tucked it in each day that changed. (Gay.)

Maybe he would initiate the conversation this time. It was never him. But what would he say? Could Logan tell he was nervous? Why was he nervous? They were friends! It wasn’t like he was — 

“Hey. You want to go out sometime?”

Logan, somewhat dying on the inside: “Excuse me, what? I mean, obviously, yes.”

“Cool.”

And then, a smile. “Yeah. Cool.”


End file.
